Kingdom Hearts Cinderella
by Jamie Almazy
Summary: The story of Cinderella using Kingdom Hearts characters. SoKai. Story complete, please R&R :


Ok so I use first person observer when describing some things like maleficent so the use of first person WAS intentional (: I warn you ahead of time…some characters are slightly OOC due to role issues. Please R&R so I can get some feedback. Thanks (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Cinderella.

Prologue:

In a far, long ago kingdom, a baby girl was born, a beautiful baby with auburn red hair and bright cerulean blue eyes. Her proud parents named her Kairi. Unfortunately, a few days after giving birth to Kairi, her mother died. Her father was a wealthy man, but now widowed he raised Kairi as a solo parent until she turned of the age of six, when he felt that they needed a mother figure in their life. He remarried to a woman with two daughters. Two years later, at the age of eight, her father died. Everything changed.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The sound of a bell chime echoed throughout a mansion. A sixteen year old girl stirred and rubbed her eyes wearily, blinked twice, and pulled the covers back over her face. The bell chimed once again and the girl rolled to one side and wrapped a pillow over her face and went back to sleeping peacefully.

"KAIRI!!!!" An angry shout accompanied by a fierce ringing sound that could only result of a bell being banged furiously against something pierced through the morning silence. With a surprised yelp, the girl who had been sleeping peacefully moments ago gasped and her eyes shot open and her body jumped into an upright sitting position only to smack her head against the low ceiling of the attic she lived in. With a cry of pain the girl rolled off her bed and onto the floor. Auburn red locks about waist-length shaped a heart shaped face with sparkly cerulean blue eyes surrounded by thick lashes. She quickly scrambled to her feet, cautiously avoiding the low ceiling. The girl pulled on a fitted pale white shirt and a pair of trimmed blue shorts. Both articles of clothing were her cleanest pair, but still appeared to be quite dirty from the previous days of wearing. Placing her feet into two old and well worn sneakers, she opened the attic door and walked down the creaky wooden steps. With each step, the stairs threatened to crumble, but since she has been going through this routine every morning since she was eight, she paid the creaks no heed.

The hall she entered was well-lit in comparison to her room. As she passed a framed painting of a nasty-looking woman, she glanced briefly at her reflection in the glass and straightened out her auburn locks. Turning the knob of a grand double-doored room next to the ugly painting, Kairi entered.

"You're late," snarled a woman concealed in the dark canopy of her bed.

"I'm sorry step mother Maleficent," Kairi replied timidly.

Ignoring her apology, the woman in the shadows glowered and continued, "Make us breakfast and fetch me my make up while you're at it." Kairi bowed and exited quickly, heading off towards the kitchen.

"Mum where's my breakfast?! I'm hungry!!!" Came a whiney shout from another bedroom.

"KAIRI." Maleficent said in a demanding tone.

"Just a moment!!" Kairi replied quickly.

"Come along girls," Maleficent exited her lair—I mean room—and sauntered to her daughters rooms. Two eighteen year old girls walked lazily out in their nightgowns. Barging into the kitchen after their mother, they started to chatter excitedly—well one did while the other gave one-word or phrase answers.

Maleficent. Do we REALLY have to describe what she looks like? Well, for you, the reader's sake, I might as well give you a rough description. Everything about her screams evil and nasty. A very strict woman who doesn't smile—she scowls 24/7 with the occasional smirk. She cakes on make up so thickly it's like seeing a child make mud cakes and smearing it all over their hands and face. Tall, weird, wears a cape, and has hair like ANTLERS. 'Nuf said I'd say.

The first girl had small green eyes and pale blond hair that was shoulder length with the exception of two antennae-like pigtails that stuck out on top of her head, which she claimed was a fashion statement. Indeed it was….She was short and stocky with no figure whatsoever, which was really the only trait she had in common with her sister. A permanent sneer was plastered on her face, making her look quite mean.

The second girl had crimson eyes and pale hair with tinted purple in it, only one eye was visible though, the other had been covered by her pale ear-length hair. Her face was absent of emotion.

"Have you heard about the big ball the King is throwing to find Prince Charming a wife? Everyone will be there! If we don't go…" The blond step sister, Larexene, gushed to Maleficent.

"Instant annihilation." Fuu, the crimson-eyed step sister, finished for Larexene.

"Yea what Fuu said, can we go, mum, can we?" Larexene continued.

"Of course we are going, my daughters are the most beautiful in the land," Maleficent grinned wickedly.

"I hope he picks me," Larexene sighed dreamily.

"No, me," Fuu disagreed.

"Here's your breakfast," she sat the plate before Maleficent, "and yours," she sat another before Fuu, "and yours," she placed the final plate before Larexene. "Ehm…step mother Maleficent?" Maleficent glared at Kairi.

"What child?" She glowered.

"May I go to the ball?" Kairi asked timidly.

"YOU?" Larexene chuckled.

"Impossible," Fuu said.

"Of course, Kairi," Maleficent laughed, "If you finish all your chores, and if you help your sisters get ready, and if you can find some decent clothing to wear instead of those rags!" Kairi sighed and walked off.

"The prince will think I'm beautiful!" Larexene stated.

"No, he'll be amazed by my beauty," Fuu crooned.

"Don't be silly, the prince likes older women like me," Maleficent smirked.

Both Larexene and Fuu screeched at that, "EW MOM!"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Meanwhile, Kairi walked off to the barn. Five mice danced around her feet, a dozen chickens hopped around, a horse whinnied, a dog barked excitedly, and a sole cow mooed. Water splashed in an elegant but old fountain. Kairi giggled at the cheerful mice and headed toward the barn house. A sack of corn was leaning against the door. She picked it up with a little difficulty and opened the bag. Pouring the sacks contents out and distributing it to all the animals. The twelve chickens ate crazily, pecking at the ground. Kairi sighed, and looked at her feet.

"I guess…I won't be able to attend the ball," she said to herself while looking down at her 'rags'. Her auburn locks covered her face.

"Kai-kai!!" A squeak was heard from below her feet. She fixed her hair out of her face so she could see and giggled.

"Oh you," Kairi said while picking up a small mouse with silver hair and sea foam green eyes wearing a tiny yellow and black shirt. "What is it now, Riku?"

"Wakka and Tidus are scaring off the girls again…no big deal, I mean the usual. So typical," the mouse, Riku, said coolly. Kairi giggled again.

"Shall we go have a look then?" Kairi suggested, putting Riku down so he could lead the way. They entered the barn, passing the animals, who looked up as Kairi approached. "Daisy, I see you're getting along well." A girl duck quacked back and cuddled with baby duckies.

"Clarabelle," Kairi acknowledged the cow that mooed in response.

Entering an empty stall, five mice chased each other in the hay .

"Kyaaa! Kyaaa!!!" The girl mice squealed, giggling and acting flirty. The boy mice chased them around, grinning like fools.

"Eh-hem," Riku coughed. They stopped what they were doing and directed their attention on the two who had just entered.

"Kai-kai!"

"Kai-kai!"

"Kai-kai!"

The mice greeted her. "Hey Tidus, Wakka, Aerith, Yuffie, and Selphie!" Kairi greeted the boy and girl mice with a smile.

"So we heard you need dress-dress for ball-ball tonight!" Selphie, a brown mouse in a yellow dress said. Kairi nodded sadly. "No problem-no problem!!"

"We'll help you finish chore-chores! No sweat-sweat!!" Wakka, another brown mouse with a cowlick said excitedly.

"Really?" Hope shined in her eyes, "Thank you, you guys."

"Not now Kai-kai we need to get to work-work!" Yuffie, a black mouse in a khaki dress squeaked. Then Riku took charge.

"Aerith, Yuffie, and Selphie work on the dress. Wakka, Tidus, and I will help with the chores. Off you go!! Shoo-shoo!" Riku directed, sending Kairi off as well.

Kairi smiled genuinely and headed off to clean the mansion's floor; the other boy mice would sweep the staircase and help with laundry and dishes.

After grabbing a bucket and a rag, she scrubbed the floor, humming to herself.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

An hour later, she finished, as did her chore helpers. But then…step mother Maleficent called for her.

"KAIRI! Come at once we must prepare for the ball!" Maleficent growled. "Where is my dress?!"

"And my shoes?!" Shouted Fuu.

"And my purse?!" Shouted Larexene.

"Why can't you find ANYTHING when I ask, Kairi?!" Shouted Maleficent.

"Your dress is here, step mother," she pointed to the chair, "And your dresses are here as well."

"Be careful dear, don't spoil them with your dirty hands. But where are our fans?" Maleficent retorted.

"Right behind you, step mother," Kairi replied dully. Maleficent glared at her and bit her lip roughly.

"The carriage is here!" Shouted Larexene. Kairi ran to her room, searching for Riku and the rest. The second she opened the door, she was lost in the confusion of many busy body mice who quickly tugged a beautiful pink and white dress over her head. It was filled with ribbons and bows. A beautiful white beaded necklace was laced around her neck. And lastly, a pink ribbon was tied around her hair.

"Thank you so much!" She said while running down the stairs. As she entered the hall in a rush, her step family turned around, shocked. Her step mother glared while her daughters glowered.

"Girls. Meet me in the carriage. Rags are most suitable for servant girls." And with that, Maleficent exited the hall with an evil smirk.

The two girls glared at Kairi, walking defiantly towards her and reaching for the cloth of her beautiful dress.

"Why you little wench!" Larexene shouted, tearing off a piece of her dress.

"Out of line!" Fuu agreed, tearing off another piece.

"A servant girl!" Larexene ripped the beads from her neck.

"As if!" Fuu tore the ribbon in half.

"Keep dreaming!" Larexene ripped off a sleeve.

"Girls. We must hurry, lateness is so very rude," Maleficent cackled. The two step sisters grinned, content with what they'd done to Kairi, who gasped, tears threatening to fall down her face as she looked at the remains of a once elegant dress.

The step sisters exited the mansion and Kairi ran out the back doors. She ran to the fountain beside the barn, tears streaming down her face. Her wrecked dress was in tattered pieces. Her tears dripped into the old fountain, causing little ripples to form in the water.

"I just…wanted to go to the ball. But—," Kairi sniffed, "I can't go like this!"

"Dear heavens you most definitely can't go wearing that," a beautiful girl with pale blond hair and pale blue eyes said. She was wearing a white dress and white sandals. A wand appeared in her hand. "Hmmm…" She tapped the wand against her chin, thinking.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked, picking up her head to stare at the girl, a few stray tears still rolling down her cheek.

The mysterious girl in white giggled, "Why, I'm your fairy god mother, Namine," she wiped the tears off of Kairi's face, "And my oh my why is such a beautiful girl like you crying?! We should do something about that dress of yours, of course. Bippity boppity boo!" With a wave of Namine's wand, golden sparkles surrounded Kairi, her tattered dress transforming into a beautiful ball gown. It was a golden-yellow color that sparkled and was sleeve-less. It came down to a little past her knees. Namine played with Kairi's hair, curling it and making it even more beautiful. She placed a silver locket around Kairi's neck. "Oh and shoes of course! Bippity boppity boo!" Beautiful glass slippers appeared on Kairi's feet. "You'll need a ride…oh they'll do of course!" She pointed the want at the mice, which turned into horses except for Riku, and then pointed at a pumpkin, which changed into a carriage, and lastly, transformed Riku into a driver.

"I-I'm so grateful. Thank you so much Namine!" Kairi locked her in a hug.

"Yes dear, you're welcome. Now before you head off, remember that this spell wears off at midnight so you must return before then," Namine said seriously. Kairi nodded. "Now off to the ball, my dear!" Namine rushed her into the carriage and saw her off with a smile and a wave.

Kairi had an excited smile on her face as her dream come true carried her off to the ball.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Back in the palace, a nineteen year old prince and several of his cousins stood before the king and queen. The nineteen year old prince was the youngest of his cousins. He was a handsome boy with the brightest beautiful sky azure blue eyes and chocolate brown hair that spiked up naturally in a messy fashion. He wore prince's attire that consisted of a sand colored long sleeved top, a pair of white gloves, and some red slacks. The shoulders of the shirt were golden as was the neckline. A golden belt wrapped around the base of the shirt.

The prince's cousins were dressed similarly. The oldest cousin, Sephiroth, had a moody atmosphere, though handsome nonetheless. He had long silver hair and purple eyes. The second oldest cousin, Cloud, had a similar atmosphere as Sephiroth, but was absolutely gorgeous. He had spiky blond hair and the same sky blue eyes identical to the youngest prince's but more sapphire in color. The third oldest cousin, Roxas, had messy blond spikes and shared the exact same eyes as the youngest prince.

"Tonight, lad, everything will be perfect!" the King announced. He and the queen sat comfortably on their thrones. "Tonight you will find the one."

"But, how will I know she's the one?" The young prince questioned.

"Trust me, Sora dear, you'll just know," the Queen spoke up with a wink. The young prince, Sora, sighed deeply.

_Dancing? Strangers? What a day_, Sora thought to himself. All girls do is try to please him for his looks, wealth, and power and he was tired of it. They were all fake. He wanted to find the girl he'd been dreaming of—one who wasn't there to please him but to actually get to know him and love him—not for what he has and what he's worth but for who he is.

A stressed out grand duke came running through the doors wearing a blue uniform and blue hat.

"Grand Duke Donald?" The Queen addressed.

"Your highnesses, Queen Minnie and King Mickey, the preparations for the ball are complete and the guests will arrive soon," Donald announced.

"Off to the ball room, I suppose," commented King Mickey.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Back with Kairi, they were just arriving at the palace. It was grander than grand. An enormous shining building made of marble. It was magnificent. Riku, now the driver, stopped the cart and opened the door for Kairi. She had such an excited smile that Riku grinned back. She stepped out of the carriage and started up a grand marble staircase with a red carpet rolling down the center. She waved to Riku and the rest as she ascended the stairs excitedly.

Walking into a high-ceilinged ballroom, the view took her breath away. It was absolutely stunning. Everyone danced beneath the chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. A handsome man approached her and asked for a dance.

"Hello, miss, I am Prince Sephiroth, would you care for a dance?" The handsome man with long silver hair offered.

"Sure," Kairi blushed. She danced with two others as well, they were also princes. She walked over to the punch table to get a drink. She approached the drink table only to trip over something and fall. She yelped as something grabbed her arm and tugged her under the table cloth with it.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Something had tripped over Sora's foot while he was in his hiding place. Hearing a yelp, he grabbed an arm of the person and tugged them under the table with him. It was a beautiful girl with long and curly auburn red hair and long lashes. Her eyes were currently shut, probably from the shock of her fall. "Oww," the girl said, opening her eyes. She had beautiful sparkling cerulean blue eyes. As her vision focused, her eyes grew wide. "You're—," only to have her mouth covered a tad bit rudely by his hand.

"Shh!" Sora responded.

Kairi opened her eyes to find herself facing a gorgeous young man with beautiful sapphire blue eyes and spiky chocolate locks. She realized this was another prince. "You're—," the boy covered her mouth with his hand rudely.

"Shh!" The boy shushed her. Many loud clicking heels accompanied by: "Where's the prince?!" "Maybe he's over here!" "He's MINE!!", passed by. He removed his hand from her mouth and sighed, "Sorry about that, I was afraid you'd give me away," he smiled.

"Oh…so what exactly are you doing under a table at your own ball exactly?" Kairi asked.

"I don't want to dance with all those girls. I mean who would? They're all here to be picked as my wife or something, they're only after me for power, money, or looks," the handsome boy shrugged.

"What's your name?" Kairi asked.

"Sora."

"SORA YOU LAZY BUM. You just don't want to dance!" Kairi exclaimed teasingly, taking a hold of his arm and dragging him from underneath the table. He was bewildered and pleasantly surprised, because here was a beautiful girl, talking back to him, calling him a lazy bum. He smiled and stood up, taking a hold of her hand he kissed it.

"Fine, well then, would you like to dance with this lazy bum?" Sora asked with a goofy grin. Kairi blushed slightly but accepted and they started to dance. All eyes were drawn onto the two. They didn't notice because they were staring deeply into each others' eyes and smiling. Three pairs of eyes glowered at the girl. Her step family.

"Who is that girl?"

"I've never seen her before."

"They look…perfect together."

"Why that girl! It should be me!!"

"But you have to admit they are perfect for each other."

The chatter continued. Fifteen minutes or so, the bell tolled, marking midnight's approach.

"Oh no, I must go!" Kairi whispered to the boy, breaking away and running towards the exit with a panicked step.

"Please wait!" Sora desperately chased after her, "What's your name?!" It was no use though; Kairi could only focus on getting to the carriage, the tolling of the bells filled her ears. In the rush, one glass slipper slipped off her foot, she turned to go get it, but then the bell reminded her and she continued off to the carriage. The prince hopelessly stood on the steps, watching her go. He picked up the glass slipper and an idea formed in his head.

The carriage started to turn back into a pumpkin. The horses too began to return to mice, as did Riku. Together, they ran back towards the house. The elegant dress became the tattered old dress again. But the glass slipper remained. She ran up to the attic and changed back into her shirt and shorts, tucking the slipper under her bed, out of sight. She quickly returned down stairs to open the door for her step family.

"How was the ball?" Kairi questioned, taking their coats and hanging them on hooks.

"It was terrible! The prince is so handsome and yet! He only danced with one girl and he's going to marry her!" Larexene complained.

"Ditto," Fuu agreed. Kairi smiled to herself, Maleficent threw her a suspicious glare but she didn't notice.

"She was really a beautiful lady, but we don't really know her at all," Larexene continued, sighing.

"Off to bed girls, we must get our beauty sleep!" Maleficent growled, still eying Kairi suspiciously.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The next morning, the entire neighborhood stirred. Even Kairi's step family was awake, squabbling about last night. Kairi hummed to herself, brushing her hair and placing an apron around her neck, placing the glass slipper into her pocket.

Downstairs, Maleficent's eyes widened, "Stop!" she interrupted her two squabbling daughters, "Do you hear those men? The king's messengers?" Maleficent scowled, thinking of a plan and started up the attic stairs, pulling a key out of her pocket. Kairi was still in her room, brushing her hair. Maleficent smirked and used the key to lock Kairi in her room. "You will stay right where you are, until the king's messengers leave."

"Wait! You can't do this to me, step mother!" Kairi cried out, realizing she had locked the door. She slipped off her feet and cried into her hands.

"Kai-kai? Whatsa matter?" Wakka squeaked.

"Evil step mother take key-key?" Tidus added.

"Ok we get-get!" Riku said reassuringly, sliding under the door, Wakka and Tidus in tow behind him. They followed Maleficent down the stairs.

Two heralds entered the house. The herald blew a blast upon the trumpet, and then read a proclamation saying that the King's son would wed any lady in the land who could fit the slipper upon her foot. One herald held the glass slipper upon a pillow. Maleficent grinned.

"Oooh! Oooh! Me first!" Larexene grabbed the slipper off the pillow with a wicked grin, then scowling as she tried to shove her foot into the little slipper.

"No, me!" Fuu scowled, her foot also much too large to fit in the slipper. During all this mayhem, the mice managed to get the key from Maleficent's pocket and scurry up the stairs and unlock the door.

Kairi descended the steps quickly and right as the heralds were leaving she asked, "May I try the slipper too?" The heralds turned to see the pretty child, and nodded.

"Of course, ga-hyuk," one said. [A/N: I'm sure you can guess…it's Goofy(: ]

"But she didn't go to the ball! She is just our maid and that is all!" Protested Maleficent, who scowled and used her cane to trip the herald carrying the slipper, it flew into the air and smashed into pieces upon impact hitting the floor.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no!" A herald cried, scooping at the broken pieces while Maleficent cackled evilly.

"Don't worry, sir, for I have the other," Kairi said kindly, Larexene, Fuu, and Maleficent with their mouths agape. She produced the glass slipper from her pocket and the herald placed it on her foot. The heralds broke out in smiles.

"The prince was supposed to choose one of you! I am ruined!" Maleficent shouted, but was ignored.

"Your carriage awaits you to take to the palace," one of the heralds announced, grinning. Kairi turned back to her sobbing stepsisters, who regretted how they treated her. She smiled and gave them each a hug and forgave them and wished them well.

Kairi entered the carriage and rode to the palace with a smile on her face.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The maids all gathered to look at her. Bustling about her, they each introduced themselves. The one in red was Flora, the one in green was Fauna, and the one in blue was Merryweather. They took her to a dressing room and let her choose a dress. She chose a pink dress that reached three inches above her knees, a zipper ran down the center, a white tank top visible covering the upper torso. It was an elegant but simple dress that suited her well. Her godmother appeared before her.

"Only one glass slipper survived? Bippity bobbity boo!" Namine said, another glass slipper appearing on her bare foot. Kairi locked the beautiful girl in a hug, once again. They both giggled. The three maids walked her towards a pair of tall doors, opening the doors for the girl.

"Your highness, Prince Sora, I now present to you the girl who fit the glass slipper," a herald read. The herald looked up to see the prince was sleeping on the throne, the herald's glasses drooped off of his nose, he sighed. Kairi sighed but then giggled and stood before Sora.

"SORA YOU LAZY BUM! GET UP!!" Kairi shouted teasingly in his face. He opened his eyes and met hers. They both grinned, Sora lifted her around the waist and laughed.

"I finally found you!" Sora mused, twirling her around, he placed her back on the floor. "You'll tell me your name this time, right?"

Kairi nodded and laughed, "It's Kairi."

Sora grinned and knelt on one knee, opening a small box with a beautiful ring inside. "Kairi, will you marry me?"

"Of course!" Kairi beamed with happiness. She embraced him around the neck, both with their knees still on the floor. She pulled back to look into his eyes and his lips met hers. And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
